Opening/Tino's feeling
Here's the opening to the movie and how Tino feels about this past goes in The Humicorn Empire. flashback view Tino and Starlight Glimmer, face-to-face. Starlight prepares to use magic on him but suddenly stops Starlight Glimmer: You should've discovered your past earlier, Tino Starbright! Tino: What the hell do you mean?! Starlight Glimmer: sighs Your father was trying to protect you. He didn't want you to get hurt by Lord Jasper. So, now that you have, every humicorn-demon is after you. Tino: No! That's a goddamn lie! and you know it! Starlight Glimmer: No it is not! I'm telling you the truth! Tino: And that mean's I'm just... no... Starlight Glimmer: A Humicorn, Tino. You're one of them. Your people, your real home. Tino: This...this can't...be...true. Starlight Glimmer: Well it is true. Why an young boy at your age, you should've become a humicorn legend long ago. leaves ends Tino: sighs Human Appleack: What's wrong, Tino? Tino: Oh, its...its nothing. Human Fluttershy: Tino, can you tell us what's wrong? Tino: sighs Okay, here's the truth. It about my past that Starlight Glimmer told me about. I need to where I came from, and why I have equestrian magic to do anything? Sunset Shimmer: Don't worry about. Tino: I know, but I need to know where I'd come from. to Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle Twilight Sparkle: Man, I feel bad about Tino. Thomas: Me too. What can we do? Twilight Sparkle: We should look at one of my books to find out what he is. Applejack: Good idea, we'll help ya, Twi. Percy: Let's get started and the others looked and looked at all the books except for one. The one that has a human and a unicorn on the book cover Twilight Sparkle: This must be it at it, and look at the pages Let's see here the book and starts researching Oh my God. Gordon: What is it Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Take a look at this. It says here that humicorns are an human and pony hybrid. They have the whole body of a human but they have some cutie marks on their shoulders like us. Fluttershy: So you mean... the humicorns are like us. Twilight Sparkle: Yes. Thomas: We must tell Tino right away. Twilight Sparkle: I'll write him a letter quickly. to write back in Canterlot High Tino: sighs Sunset Shimmer: Come on Tino, don't feel down. Human Rarity: Besides, you can find out about your past, soon or later. Tino: I know that Rarity. I really do. But I just need to know where I'd came from. paper airplane flew through the portal and land on Tino's head Tino: the airplane out of his head and unfolds it It's the letter from Twilight. the letter "Dear Tino Tonitini, I was reading the book and I have found something about the past of yours. Tell everyone to meet me outside of Canterlot High. Me, Thomas, and the others will be there until you come, Signed Princess Twilight Sparkle." She knows....she knows something about my past. Brian: Oh my God! Peter: That's great news. Human Pinkie Pie: So Let's go see them. waited outside of Canterlot, as Twilight, Thomas, and the others came through the portal Twilight: Hello my friends. Thomas: Hey guys. Human Rainbow Dash: It's good to see you guys. Tino: You know something about my past? Twilight: Actually, you're a humicorn. Tino: A humicorn. What is a humicorn exactly? Twilight: A humicorn is a human/pony hybrid. Tino: So, where do they live? Twilight: sogh They live in the Humicorn Empire, the underwater city of Equestria. Sunset Shimmer: "Underwater?" Tino: That city is underwater? Thomas: Yes. Yes it is. Tino: I'm going there. Stewie: What?! Louis: Are you crazy?! Tino: I need some more answers from that kingdom, an you guys are not going to stop me from going! Sunset Shimmer: Wait! I'm coming with you. Rainbow Dash: We're coming too! Thomas: Yeah, you're not leaving us behind. Tino: Thank you guys. That means a lot. Applejack and Megan: Let the quest for the Humicorn Empire, begin! Category:Weekenders and friends' Amazing Explorations Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Opening Scenes